1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been practiced to connect a capacitor between an electrode terminal and a ground terminal of an element of a semiconductor integrated circuit, with a view to suppressing noises, etc. caused in an electronic circuit and stably operating a semiconductor integrated circuit device or the like. Further, as described in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-123250, there has also been developed a technique for forming such a capacitor between a semiconductor chip and a wiring substrate, or in an interposer used as an intermediate substrate between layers of a semiconductor chip, in which substrate a connection line is formed.